Ice Queen
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: When Maya Hart's foster sister suffers an unexpected and tragic accident, preventing her from skating for at-least another three months. Maya is forced to take her place in Nationals and skate with her sister's insufferable partner Lucas Friar.
1. Chapter 1

I groan loudly, as I sit through yet another half an hour, of watching my foster sister skate around in circles.

"Isn't she great?!" My foster father, Cory announces proudly.

I nod boredly, "Yeah, she's super"

My foster mother sighs, "Maya can't you at least pretend to be intrested?"

"What do you think I was doing, the first hour?"

"Complaining"

I roll my eyes, "I wasn't complaining, I was just stating how I felt"

Annoyances twinges through me, as Riley skates towards her, with that stupid smug look she always wears.

"I'm so getting gold this year!" She states confidently.

"Great, now that we've established that please can we go home?" I pratically beg.

Riley shakes her head as she grabs a water bottle of the side, "I'm not perfect yet! We're not leaving until I'm perfect!"

I groan loudly, "We're going to be here till, I'm dead!"

Topanga nudges me before facing her daughter, "Sweetie, we have been here for four hours"

"Irrelevant, I need to be perfect"

I snap my head up in curiousity, "Aren't you supposed to be doing doubles?"

"Yes, and your point being?"

"Well where is your double princess?" I ask, as I rest my chin into my hand.

Riley blinks before composing herself, "We haven't found someone who's worthy to skate with me yet"

I snort, "And I feel sorry, for the poor sucker who you do find"

My eyes roll as I feel my side being nudged again.

"Sweetie, we do need to find you a partner though" Cory speaks up.

The brunette shakes her head, "I only associate myself with perfection, and we've not found it yet!"

Topanga sighs, "We met many good canidates"

"Yes, they where good but like I said mother, they weren't perfect!"

Jesus, I swear to god if she mentions the word perfect again, I'm going to wrap my hands around her 'perfect' little neck.

My head snaps as I hear the door to the rink open.

"Sorry, we're closed for the day" Topanga calls out, the whoever opened the door.

"I'm here to try-out, to be Riley Matthew's partner" A southern drawled voice says.

I turn my head to the owner of the voice, I blink that is not someone who'd expect to be skating around perfecting his twirls.

The boy had dirty blonde hair, sea-green eyes and was very built and broad.

I had to admit for a twirl-girl, he was attractive.

Riley narrows her eyes at the boy who was walking towards her, "The try-outs where two weeks ago!"

The blonde haired boy rolls his eyes, "Well people would know that, if you actually wrote a date on your flyers"

"Just leave, I wouldn't skate with the likes of you anyway"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

My eyes widen slightly, damn the cowboy is fiesty.

Cory sighs before stepping towards the boy, pity shown in my foster fathers eyes "Son, put on a pair of skates and show us what you got"

Riley gasps loudly, "Dad!"

"Riley, if you really want the gold then you'll shut up and watch the boy skate"

My foster sister huffs before getting of the ice and plopping down next to me, her scowl was as big as her attitude.

"Sweetie, just give him a chance" My foster mother says, as she rests a hand on Riley's knee.

"I don't want to give him anything!"

"Calm down princess, just watch him skate then say no", I say boredum apparent in my voice.

My eyes widen slightly, as I turn my attention to the rink. As I watched the boy perfectly skate around the rink, his edges, twirls and axis' had no fault.

I turn to look at my 'sister' her expression was faltered massively, I couldn't help but feel smug that someone finally proved Princess Riley wrong.

"He's good!" Topanaga whistles.

Riley's expression turns sour, "He's alright, I suppose"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? Is your pride that big that you can't admit this kid is actually good?"

"You wouldn't understand Maya, you're not a skater"

"Thank god" I murmur.

The blonde haired boy skates towards us with a similar smug grin, which Riley was previously wearing.

"You're good kid, very good" Cory notes.

Riley stands up her eyes, as per usual, narrowed "I will allow, for you to skate with me but this is only a trial run"

"Seriously, a trial run? You do realise how close Nationals are right?"

"I need to make sure that you're perfect-"

I cut her off, "She only skates with perfection" I pipe in, causing the brunette to whip her head around and scowl deeply at me.

The boy laughs smugly, "I ensure you, I am the best"

"If you're so good, then why don't you have a partner already?" Riley asks, as she places a hand on her hip.

"I've only just moved here, I had a partner back in texas"

"So what's your name then son?" Cory asks.

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Friar"

Topanga blinks, "A-As in Wilemina Friar's?"

Lucas nods as a proud grin stretches onto his lips, "Yes m'am"

"Holy crap, she's a gold medalist!" Riley announces in astonishment.

The smug look on his gets bigger, "Actually she's a two-time gold medalist"

I narrow my eyes at the boy in-front of me, how could someone possibly be so cocky and full-of themselves?

And here I thought Riley won the title of, little-miss sure of herself.

Riley lets out a shaky breathe before collapsing down onto the bench behind her, "Oh my, y-yeah we're defiantly skating together"

I roll my eyes, "Sorry to ruin, what I'm sure is an incredible moment for the history books, but please can we go home now?!"

"And who might you be?" Lucas asks, as he turns his attention to me.

"I'm none-of your damn buisness, Hop-A-Long"

"This is Maya, our other daughter" Topanga says, as she rests her hands on my shoulders.

"Foster daughter" I correct.

"Are you a skater?"

I scoff, "The only thing I want to do with skates, is gorge my own eyeballs out with them"

Lucas gives me an weirded out look, before turning his attetion back to Riley, "So we're partners now?"

"We're partners, but I swear to god, if you do anything to get in the way of me winning this gold medal, so help me god I will physically castrate you"

Lucas rolls his eyes before holding his hands up in mock-surrender, "I'm shaking in my boots"

"You're wearing skates" I note sarcastically.

"Yeah, thank you for that, I wasn't aware of what type of footwear I had on" He says, annoyance evident in his voice.

I give him a sarcastic smile, "It's not problem, really"

Topanga sighs, "Come on, let's grant Maya her wish and let's go home"

"Yes!" I call out happily, as I quickly jump onto my feet and begin racing towards the exit of the rink.

Finally after nearly four hours, all this torture could finally be stopped. I don't think, I have ever been happier than in this moment right now.

 **A:N So what do you think so far?**

 **Don't worry about the bitchiness of Riley, she'll mellow out eventually.**

 **Do you like this story so far?**

 **Who's your favourite character?**

 **And shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even try to attempt to mask the look of annoyance on my face, as I come home too see Lucas lifting Riley into the air.

"God, how are you two still at it? I left nearly three hours ago"

Lucas gently puts Riley back onto the floor.

"Because cowboy over here can't seem to grasp, how to lift a girl into the air!"

"Maybe you should lose a few pounds it might help, sweetheart"

I roll my eyes as I watch the pathetic 'argument' between the two twirl-girls.

"You're both so stupid" I state simply before moving past them and going into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo" Cory greets, as he looks up from his laptop.

"Is he ever going to leave?!" I ask dramatically, as I open the fridge door open and grab the pint of milkshake sat on the top shelf.

"They need to practice sweetie"

"I need to practice my art, but you don't see me putting a large canvas into the middle of the living room, now do you?"

Cory sighs, "I know this isn't easy for you, seeing your sister strive towards her dream especially seem as that art school rejected you"

I clench my jaw, "First of all, she isn't my sister and secondly, this has nothing to do with that stupid art school!"

"Maya-"

I cut him off, "No, I'm done talking to you about this, I'm going to my room"

I don't even bother to spare my foster father, one last look before I jog upstairs into my bedroom. My bedroom was my own beacon of sanity, my relm of heaven and most of all the place in which I could just draw, and draw, and draw.

I head towards the large sketchbook sat on my bed, I grab it before settling down against my bay-window.

I often drew pictures of the sky, or my surroundings. But on special occasions like my birthday, or chirstmas, I'd draw picture of my mother, my real mother, well what I invisioned her look like.

It's stupid, I know.

Why would I bother drawing someone who just left their three-year old daugher?

Maybe it's because, I believe my mother was a good person, who wouldn't just give up their child without a reason.

I know she was only fifteen when she had me, so that couldn't of been easy.

I look down at the empty paper sat promptly on my knee. All sudden motivation to draw, was suddenly drained from me.

Maybe it's because Cory mentioned how, the number one art school in the states didn't want me, and it just reminded me of how my own mother didn't even want me.

If wasn't used to harsh rejection, that I would probably be bawling my eyes out by now but I knew rejection and I've known it since I was only three years old.

There's a knock on my door causing me to tear apart from my thoughts.

"Come in!" I call.

The door swings open the reveal, a less-than pleased Riley, "Dinners read"

I sigh loudly before standing up, "Alright"

We look at each other wordlessly, before heading downstairs into the kitchen consumed by complete silence.

I roll my eyes as I see Lucas sat in my usual spot at the table, "What the hell is Huckleberry still doing here?"

Topanga rolls her eyes, "Maya, be polite he's a guest"

"That still hasn't answered my question"

This time Riley speaks up, "He's staying until, we've prefected this routine"

"Great, so by the time I've graduated college, the cowboy will still be here" I state sarcastically, as I hestiantly take the seat next to my foster sister.

Riley snorts, "No offence, but I highly doubt you'll even be getting into college"

I blink before narrow my eyes, "Excuse me?!"

"Haven't you been rejected of most of them?"

I sigh loudly before angrily stabbing the chicken on my plate, "Only the art instiute"

"Speaking of honey, me and your father wanted to discuss something with you" Topanga says.

"Can't it wait until we're without company?"

Riley shakes her head, "Lucas is my partner, that means he's pratically part of the family now"

"We where just wondering, why don't you just take Spanish at NYU?"

I narrow my eyes, "I told you, I'm not intrested in Spanish, I am intrested in Art"

"Yes, and we've tried art but we're running out of options sweetie"

I push my plate away before standing up, "I've finished"

"You've barely touched your plate" Cory says, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm not hungry anymore" I state before walking away from the table, and heading back upstairs into my room.

Anger bubbles inside my stomach, how dare they sit there and pratically tell me to give up on my dream?!

Especially seem as they encourage, their bio-logical daughter to strive towards her dream, not matter what.

Talk about blood being thicker than water.

Art is who I am.

And I'm not giving it up, for anyone, not now and not ever.

…

It had been roughly two hours since I've stormed upstairs and my stomach hasn't stopped growling since.

After having an inner debate with myself, I decided to bite the bullet and just quickly head into the kitchen and grab a snack.

Relief forms inside me, as I see the kitchen ws completely barren.

My relief is quickly cut short, when I hear the ktichen door open, I turn my head slightly and see a very-sweaty Lucas stood there.

"How the hell are you still here?!" I cry out.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "You're sister won't let me leave"

"She's not my sister" I interject.

Lucas sighs before collapsing down at the chair closest to him, "Same difference"

I ignore him before heading towards the cereal cabinet and grabbing a box of cheerio's, I bend down and collect a freshly clean bowl from the dishwasher and pour the cereal into my bowl.

I weigh up whether to have milk or not, and in the end I decide to just have my cheerio's dry. The thought of actually getting the milk and pouring it into my bowl, just seemed like more effort than it's worth.

I grab a spoon from the cutlery draw before heading towards the kitchen table and sitting at the chair across from where a very tired cowboy, was currently sat.

The said cowboy eyes me up strangely, "Where's your milk?"

"What?"

"How are you eating cereal without milk?"

"Like this" I say simply, before I grab a spoonful of cheerio's and shovel them into my mouth.

"That's just odd"

I narrow my eyes, "Shut up, least I don't flock around in sparkly outfits"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "I don't flock around in sparkly outfits"

"I'm pretty sure you do, Ranger Rick"

The blonde groans, "What is with all the nicknames?"

I shrug, "I'm just creative"

"Apprently not creative enough to get into art school" He murmurs.

Uncontrollable anger sparks inside of me before, I head to the fridge and grab the pint of milk sat safety on the second shelf.

"You want me to have milk" I say sweetly before I untwist the cap, "Here's your milk"

Without even a second of hesitation, I pour almost the entire pint of milk onto that cocky bastards head.

"Opps, I think I missed my bowl" I say innocently, before I put the milk onto the kitchen island.


End file.
